


Wide Awake

by Nikki_St



Series: Wide Awake [1]
Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Attempted Murder, Car Accidents, Coma, F/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-21 17:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikki_St/pseuds/Nikki_St
Summary: It felt like a dream, like a nightmare. I wanted for it to be a nightmare that I would be able to wake up from and move on. However, it wasn’t that kind of nightmare that I was going through. It was the one that I was wide awake through every detail, those details that I had to relive over and over again without being able to press on the “stop” button or even the “rewind” button to change the course of the event.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is my first series on AO3, although it is already posted on GOT7 Amino if you want to go check it out! I will update this fanfic twice a week, on Mondays and Fridays. If I change my upload days, I will let you know. Enjoy!
> 
> A/N: Before you start reading some things that you need to know. Y/N means Your Name and Y/L/N means Your Last Name.

It felt like a dream, like a nightmare. I wanted for it to be a nightmare that I would be able to wake up from and move on. However, it wasn’t that kind of nightmare that I was going through. It was the one that I was wide awake through every detail, those details that I had to relive over and over again without being able to press on the “stop” button or even the “rewind” button to change the course of the event.

 

Jaebum and I had a fight about how he didn’t take care of his health well enough and how worried I was about him.

 

_Flashback_

 

_“Babe, why don’t you take a break and eat with me?” I asked him._

 

_“I have to finish this as soon as possible Y/N, I can’t afford to take a break.” He responded back._

 

_“Okay, but when was the last time that you had something to eat?”_

 

_“Hmm. I don’t know probably this morning..” He answered distractedly_

 

_“This morning?! Jeabum you woke up at 5 am and it’s now 8 pm! You know as well as I do how unhealthy skipping meal is!” I shouted._

 

_“So what? I skipped a meal, no big deal! This is really important and I have to finish it! Stop nagging at me for once, will you?” He yelled back angrily._

 

_“Well, sorry for worrying about you.” I snarked back._

 

_“I didn’t ask you to worry about me. I just want you to stop annoying me and leave me the heck alone!” He snapped, standing up and glaring at me._

 

_While I was hurt by what he said, I was worried that he would faint in front of me. He looked so exhausted and I knew that adding to the fact that he didn’t eat since this morning, he went to sleep at 12 am._

 

_“Well, if I don’t who will, huh?” I asked back._

 

_“You know what? I can’t do this right now, I’m going out.” He said going to the closet to take his coat._

 

_“So you’re just going to run away like that?” I said in disbelief._

 

_“Why not? At least I won’t have you nagging at me at everything I do.” He snapped, after putting on his shoes and taking the key of the car._

 

_I just stood there, in the middle of our living room, watching him leave, slamming the door behind him._

__

_* 2 hours later *_

 

_I woke up to the sound of my cell phone ringing. Not looking to see who was calling me, I answered._

 

_“Hello?” I said._

 

_“Hello, am I speaking to Y/N Y/LN?” The person asked._

 

_“Yes, it’s me, who is it?” I asked back._

 

_“I am doctor Baek Eun-Ji, from the Seoul National University Bundang Hospital. I am calling to tell you that your boyfriend, Im Jaebum, was involved in a car accident. I will give you the details of his injuries once you get to the hospital.” Doctor Baek said._

 

_“What?! Hmm, okay I will be there in 30 minutes,” I replied hurriedly to the doctor, before hanging up._

 

_After hanging up, I just stared at my phone, tears welling in my eyes. Then I realized that I didn’t have a car to go to the hospital since Jaebum took it. I decided to call Jackson since he was the closest to our apartment and I wanted to get to the hospital fast._

 

_“Hello?” A sleepy voice answered._

 

_“Jackson? Jaebum was in a car accident and I don’t have a car to go to the hospital and you’re the closest and I am panicking, because I don’t know in what state he is in right now..” I responded rapidly, starting to choke up with tears._

 

_“What? Okay calm down, take deep breaths, get dressed and wait for me. I will be there in 10 minutes.” He answered._

 

_“Okay, hurry up please…” I whispered, before hanging up._

 

_After I got dressed, I stopped in front of a picture of Jaebum and I, holding on to each other, laughing hysterically and, I was thinking that the last moment that I saw him, we were fighting._

 

_‘Please be okay, Jae. I don’t want for your last memory of us, to be us having an argument. I want to see you laugh, smile and sing for me again. Please…’ I thought to myself, silently praying to Jaebum._

 

_Then I heard the doorbell ring. I opened the door and saw Jackson._

 

_“Let’s go.” I told him._

 

_* 15 minutes later *_

 

_When we arrived at the hospital, we ran to the front desk._

 

_“We are searching for a man named Im Jaebum. He was admitted an hour ago. I am his girlfriend, Y/N Y/L/N.” I said frantically._

 

_“Hmm… yes, he is on the 3rd floor, room 3B.4.” The nurse said while looking at her computer._

 

_“Thank you.” Jackson and I said before rushing to the nearest elevator._

 

_Once we reached the 3rd floor, we went to Jaebum’s room and saw a doctor in the room looking at her notes._

 

_“Excuse me. Are you Doctor Baek Eun-Ji?” I asked the woman._

 

_“Yes, it’s me. Who are you?” She replied questioningly._

 

_“I am Jaebum’s girlfriend, Y/N Y/L/N and this is Jackson Wang a friend of Jaebum and I. You called me about 30 minutes ago.” I answered and she nodded her head._

 

_“How is he?” I asked her, nervously wringing my hands together._

 

_“At the moment, he is in a coma. He hit his head against the window, so we did a CT scan to evaluate how bad is the traumatic brain injury. He has a mild traumatic brain injury.” She explained calmly._

 

_“Okay, but when will he wake up and what are the symptoms that he will suffer through because of the injury?” Jackson asked worriedly, looking at Jaebum’s unmoving form on the bed._

 

_“He will wake up within 72 hours. He will suffer from headaches, nausea, fatigue, and dizziness. He might also be sensitive to lights and sounds for a while. However, all of that are symptoms associated with a mild traumatic brain injury. So we cannot know for sure of the extent of the symptoms he will go through until he wakes up and we can examine him.” She told us, looking up from her notes._

 

_I just stared at Jaebum, tears welling in my eyes. He looked so vulnerable lying motionlessly on the hospital bed._

 

_“Are there any other injuries?” I asked the doctor still looking at Jae, my voice breaking slightly._

 

_“He has a broken leg, his right one, and a broken wrist, also his right one.” She answered._

 

_Suddenly, we heard a beep sound coming from the doctor._

 

_“I have to go, but if you have more questions, don’t hesitate to ask me.” She declared before leaving._

 

_As I was starting to walk toward Jaebum, I felt a hand on my shoulder. Turning around, I looked at Jackson._

 

_“How are you holding up?” He asked me softly, concern present in his eyes._

 

_“I don’t know… 3 hours ago, he was still with me awake and now…” I choked out faintly, not being able to finish saying what I wanted to say. I just started to sob quietly, before Jackson pulled me in a hug not saying anything, just letting me cry my fear, my pain and, sadness on his shoulder and offering me silent comfort and support._


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously on Chapter 1_

 

_“He will wake up within 72 hours. He will suffer from headaches, nausea, fatigue dizziness. He might also be sensitive to lights and sounds for a while. However, all of that are symptoms associated with a mild traumatic brain injury. So we cannot know for sure of the extent of the symptoms he will go through until he wakes up and we can examine him.” She told us, looking up from her notes._

 

_I just stared at Jaebum, tears welling in my eyes. He looked so vulnerable lying motionlessly on the hospital bed._

 

_“Are there any other injuries?” I asked the doctor still looking at Jae, my voice breaking slightly._

 

_“He has a broken leg, his right one, and a broken wrist, also his right one.” She answered._

 

_Suddenly, we heard a beep sound coming from the doctor._

 

_“I have to go, but if you more questions, don’t hesitate to ask me.” She declared before leaving._

 

_As I was starting to walk toward Jaebum, I felt a hand on my shoulder. Turning around, I looked at Jackson._

 

_“How are you holding up?” He asked me softly, concern present in his eyes._

 

_“I don’t know… 3 hours ago, he was still with me awake and now…” I choked out faintly, not being able to finish saying what I wanted to say. I just started to sob quietly, before Jackson pulled me in a hug not saying anything, just letting me cry my fear, my pain and, sadness on his shoulder and offering me silent comfort and support._

 

 

Present time

 

I was alone in Jaebum’s hospital room as Jackson left to call the members to tell them what happened. I just stared at my hands entwined with his left one, in my thoughts, not really paying attention to my surrounding.

 

 

I felt someone sit on the chair next to me. When I looked to see who it was, I saw Jackson with his back hunched forward and red puffy eyes.

 

 

“What did they say?” I asked him.

 

“They yelled, they panicked and then they told me that they were going to be here in 30 minutes max.” He said with a defeated look on his face.

 

“Okay good. How are you feeling?” I inquired worrying about his physical state.

 

“Helpless and useless… Jaebum-hyung has always been the strong one, the one who handled everything. The one who calmed us down and, who comforted us when we felt down. But now, he looks so vulnerable, so frail… I just want to be useful in any kind of way that will help him, but I don’t know what to do and that frustrates me.” He said fighting back the tears.

 

Looking one last time at Jaebum, I crouched down in front of Jackson and took his hands in mine, before looking at him in the eyes.

 

“Jackson… No matter what you think, you are helping him, you are useful and you are certainly not helpless.” I stated firmly.

 

“But..” He tried to argue.

 

“No! Just by your presence, you are helping him and you are letting him know that you will not let him down or let him be alone. You are letting him know that you are here. You are useful.” I told him and with that, he started to sob.

 

Standing up, I hugged him tightly, letting him cry his despair and fear of losing Jae and he hugged me back, holding on to me as tightly as I was. Both of us using the other as pillars to help us hold on to the reality and not to dive into the world of anguish that was calling our names so loudly.

 

I don’t know how long we stayed in each other’s arms, but we broke apart when we heard a knock on the door’s room. When we looked up, we saw all five members looking distressed. I made a silent sign for them to enter the room.

 

“What happened? How is he? Is he sleeping or is he in a coma?” Jinyoung fired question after question at us.

 

“He was in a car accident and he hit his head against the window. They did a CT scan and discovered that he has a mild traumatic brain injury, a broken leg and, a broken wrist…” I trailed off not been able to continue on without getting too emotional.

 

Jackson seeing that I was unable to finish, continued.

 

“The doctor told us that he was put in a coma and that he will wake up within 72 hours.” He told them.

 

“Okay, but do you know how the car accident happened?” Asked us Youngjae.

 

Jackson and I looked at each other before shaking our heads in a negative manner.

 

“To be honest I was so concerned about Jae’s condition that I didn’t think to ask the doctor about it.” I said looking at my shoes, ashamed of how it didn’t go through my mind once.

 

“Don’t feel guilty about this, it’s an understandable situation. Jaebum-hyung is the first priority here, we can worry about the accident later.” Yugyeom assured me softly.

 

“It’s true but I still want to know. The next time the doctor comes in to check on Jaebum, I will ask her.” I replied looking at Jaebum still form.

 

As much as I knew that it was impossible, all I wished for was for time to go back by at least 5 hours ago and just cuddle in Jae’s arms and, not having to worry about when will he wake up and the aftermath of the accident.

 

 

I slowly walked back to the chairs next to the bed and sat on the one closest to Jaebum, took his hands and put my head on his chest. Closing my eyes, the soothing sound of his heartbeat slowly lulling me to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that chapter 2 is short but with the exams and everything, it's shorter this time. But, I'm officially done with my exams!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope that you liked it! Let me know your thoughts on the chapter! Updates every Mondays and Fridays!
> 
> If you want to check out my other GOT7 fanfics, you can find me on GOT7 Amino by the username Nikki _St.
> 
> Also, if you want to support me, you can do so on my Patreon account: https://www.patreon.com/Nikki_St


End file.
